Please, Just Kill Me Now!
by Pac-Fever
Summary: When a Camp gets destroyed and needs to be relocated while it gets reconstructed, Camp Half Blood is the only solution. But when an old enemy from Percy's past comes back, can he survive the summer with a new hot tempered friend and possibly a new girlfriend? Criticism is welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Hi, Harlequin Ace here! This is was my first story, but I have rewrote it because the last one was terrible. So R&R, and I will update as soon as possible! Heroes of Olympus characters'/story never appeared or happened.

I do not own My Little Pony or PJO so don't sue!

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Being called in during the afternoon to come see Chiron would be okay, but being called to see him at 1:00 am is painful. I was sleeping after a hard day at Camp, which involved getting a beat down by Clarisse La Rue, running from a drakon in the forest, and so on.

A loud creak came from my cabin door, waking me slightly. Grover came walking through, his hooves making a annoying clopping sound as he walked over the grey sea rock floor. Grover slightly started shaking me, saying in a quiet whisper, "Percy, wake up."

"No Mom, just ten more minutes please," I mumbled in my sleep, pulling my pillow over my head. Rolling over onto my side, making my back facing him. Now I am usually always ready to go help someone, But I just won a war defeating Kronus. All I needed was an extra twenty minutes of sleep, is that too much to ask for?

"Come on Percy, Chiron wants to talk to you!" Said Grover, his voice getting louder and shaking me harder. After another ten seconds of shaking he grabbed my blankets that were wrapped around me and gave a good thug.

I hit the hard floor with a loud thud. "Ow…" I moaned, "Fine Grover, I'm coming. Just let me get my shoes on." Grover shrugged and walked outside into the dark starry night. I slowly got up, stretching out to my tall structure. Going over to my full body mirror, I looked into it. I was wearing long dark blue pajama pants and a old sea green t-shirt.

Sighing, I put on my socks and sneakers and walked out the door. "Now, how am I going to get myself killed today?" I thought to myself, going to the Big House.

Trudging through the dew covered grass, I started to blank out until Grover shook my arm saying we arrived to the Big House. Running my hand through my black messy hair, I walked up the stone steps of the Big House. Letting out a huge yawn, I yanked the door open, walking in. The door slammed behind, giving a shock to my body. "Well, at least I'm slightly more awake." I thought to myself.

I could barley walk through the hall because the only substance that could guide me was a tiny flickering light on the ceiling. I knew the halls, but it was still pretty hard to maneuvered through. "Chiron," I called through the halls, echoing. "Over here, Percy." Came Chiron's voice, coming from around the corner. I followed his voice to a door with beams of light peeking through the cracks.

Opening the door, I came into a more brightly lit room. I had to cover my eyes until I was used to it. Chiron was in his wheelchair form was wearing a white shirt, a green vest over it, and a lint covered jacket to top it off with an old brown blanket over his 'legs'. It was kind of weird for me to be unruly with all my clothes and hair, but him all neat and clean.

"Sit down, please." Said Chiron, gesturing toward the table, a simple square brown wooden one with a chair on the other side of Chiron. I looked around the entire room while walking over. The room was a small simple greyish blue room; a small window was on the left with light green curtains that were closed, and an old bureau with an ancient Greek pot on top of it.

Sitting in the chair, I put my arms on the table, crossing them. "So, what is the problem?" I asked, tilting my head a bit. Chiron took a deep breath, "Well, I have just been contacted by my long-time friend, Cheerilee. She runs a camp also, for demi-gods."

My eyes widened at this, "So, we aren't the only ones?" I asked, my mouth hanging open. "Yes Percy, there are ten goddesses that live about a level above Olympus." Spoke Chiron, which I then interrupted with, "Wait, how do you know all this?" Chiron sighed, "When I went to go visit Olympus, I was given the wrong key and was dropped off in Equestria, and the rest is history."

Said Chiron, leaning back further into his wheelchair. "But the point is, Cheerilee's camp, which is called Camp Equestria, has been destroyed by a devastating earthquake. She needs a place where the children can stay while the camp gets remade."

Everything was silent for a couple of seconds before I spoke up, "So, what do you want me to do?" Chiron answered, "The campers will be coming at 12:00 pm, I want you to go back to bed and at 11:30, we will announce the news to the other campers." Chiron started to roll his wheelchair out of the room, "Goodnight." He called back, and turned off the lights while I started to get out of my chair.

The light of the Sun had just started to appear, making it a little easier for me to see where I was going. After I exited the house, I smacked my head. "Why didn't I ask to have Annabeth come?" I scolded to myself. Annabeth is going to be so mad when she finds out she didn't get to hear this with me. I started to walk back to my cabin. "You know," I thought myself, "maybe she will not be angry at all and will go forget about it!" I walked into my cabin, taking in the smell of the sea salt air. Kicking off my shoes, and face planting on my mattress. "A man can dream…" I mumbled, before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own MLP:FIM or PJO. **

**I do own: **

**Taika Vadim – daughter of Twilight Sparkle**

**Ivy Cloverfield – daughter of Apple Jack**

**Cashlin Cicely – daughter of Rarity**

**Fei & Skye Ada – daughters of Derpy**

**Aure Akina – daughter of Fluttershy**

**Bythe Galen – daughter of Pinkie Pie**

The stunning landscape of Camp Equestria was no doubt the most beautiful place in the universe. Half of the camp had apple trees spread all across through the wave of correct shade of green hills that were planted by the Applejack children. The winged children had specially shaped the flawless puffy clouds placed in the perfect spots of the clear blue sky. Last but not least the laughter of children chasing each other through the tall grass meant for the Fluttershy cabin that uses it for the little animals.

All that had changed when Andy Ellil from the Rainbow Dash cabin had decided to see if he could make a sonic-rain tornado. The next twelve seconds later the cabins were thrown at least five miles from camp, leaving a trail of their stuff falling to the ground. The only surviving building was the mess hall. The trees had been uprooted from the ground and drowned in the sea.

Ninety-eight percent of the grass from the camp had been ripped straight from the ground, flying into the ocean along with the trees. Luckily no one was hurt, but the camp was destroyed from top to bottom.

Two days later, the camp leader, Cheerilee, informed the entire camp that they will be moving to another camp while this one will be repaired by Apple bloom, the goddess of craft and fire.

No one objected, since why would there be any reason to object? Almost nothing was completely destroyed. Maybe one of a hundred children had an entire luggage somewhat non-destroyed.

Today they're loading up their luggage of property they could savage from a pile of junk that the winged people could find while following the trail of clothes.

Nancy Bobofit was helping the little kids load their luggage into the bus. Tons of little children with their paint-covered hands were holding their luggage's up, squealing about how exciting it will be to see the other children at the new camp. Keeping her sanity intact Nancy chucked the last luggage into the bus. Reaching up and grasping onto the truck she slammed it down, flipping the hook into the metal hoop, locking it.

"Okay you mini Discords," started Nancy with her hands on her hips with a playful scowl etched on her face, "Load up into the bus, the others will be right behind you in a second."

The children ran away to the bus, like a swarm of locus trampling everything in their path. Nancy shook her head; pieces of her bright red hair fell into her face. Glancing up, she saw her long time friend, Aure Akina, standing awkwardly in front of her.

"Yes, Wall?" Asked Nancy, straightening up and placing her hands on her hips. Aure earned the nickname Wall from when she first met Nancy; About four years ago when Nancy had first arrived at camp and was claimed she and her siblings decided to plan a prank of the Fluttershy cabin. Sneaking up on the cabin, Rainbow Dash cabin demolished the front door trying to give the Fluttershy cabin a fright. Not their best but they wanted to give their new sister an easy try at what they do. When they all ran in they saw just one cabin member, Aure Akina, was there. Having a mini heart attack Aure fell down onto the wall, which happened to be broken. Falling through, she laid there in a trembling heap of a mess. All Nancy cabin mates laughed and pointed at Aure, except Nancy who felt sympathy for the weak girl. Helping her up Nancy shooed all her siblings out while she attended to Aure or how Nancy would now nickname her, Wall.

"Um, well, Nancy . . ." Aure stumbled, staring down at her feet.

"Yes?" Nancy encouraged her to speak.

"Ms. Hog needs your help." Aure squeaked out while curling her back over her chest.

"Oh great," Nancy smacked her forehead, "Wall, you watch the brats while I go and help Ms. Hog, 'kay?" Aure nodded her head.

Spreading out her dark magenta wings from the holes in the back of her Camp Equestria shirt, Nancy took a step back for take off, setting off Nancy flapped hard to get a little off the ground. Taking a deep breath, Nancy lunged her entire body forward, forcing her wings to flap even harder. Air whipping across her face, Nancy forced her eyes open enough to see the colors of the mess hall. Stiffening her wings to stop herself, Nancy collapse onto the ground on her chest, huffing.

"I am out of practice." Nancy mumbled to herself, moving a piece of her hair behind her ear. Pushing herself up off the ground, Nancy wiped off her pants with her hands. Walking to the doors of the mess hall, Nancy griped the door handle and threw it open. Taking a step in, she was almost to knock to the ground when a pink girl almost flew into her face.

"Hiya Nancy!" Bythe grinned.

"Hi, Bythe." Nancy said plainly.

"Quick, Ms. Hog needs your help!" Grabbing onto on of Nancy dirty hands and dragging her through the smell of molding wood and burning bacon. Coming to a white and stained green door, Bythe politely raised her hand to knock on the door. Before her fist could meet the door, a crinkly old knobby hand shot out from the door and grabbed onto Bythe wrist, pulling them both in.

"Vhat Vandy!" Yelled Ms. Hog through a very thick Greek accent, pointing a ladle at Andy who was covered from head to toe in sweat, wearing a blood and vomit apron.

"Neva voes vow vo makke veetle voup!" Putting so much emphasis on the letter V let spittle spat out her mouth, landing onto Nancy and Bythe face.

"Vere!" Shoving the ladle into the Bythe hands and placing an unnaturally brown chef hat on top her head also, Nancy just stood there awkwardly.

"Vythe make veetle voup van Vancy vead vhe vngredients!" Thrusting a recipe into Nancy hands. Nancy looked to Bythe and then to the cook book, cocking up a eyebrow.

"Um, Ms. Pig-"

"Vot!"

"Yeah, pig or pork, whatever. We are leaving in a few minutes to leave why do we need to make beetle soup?"

"Vave vou veen vhose vhotos vf vhe vampers? Vo vkinny, vot vhough veat!"

"Yeah but,"

"Attention campers, we are leaving in exactly three minutes, hurry!" Cheerilee cheerful voice rang through the speakers. Nancy gave a sigh of relief and dropped the book on the floor, grabbing Bythe who also dropped her things, and dove out the room with a goodbye to Ms. Hog.

"Wait for me!" Andy yelled, throwing his apron down.

"Vo!" Yelled Ms. Hog at Andy, picking up the dropped lade and pointing it to his chest, "Vou velp ve vhrow vupplies vnto vus!"

Andy shook his head, picking up the apron and tying back on.

"I hate this punishment."

Nancy and Bythe were jogging up the hill, meeting up with the rest of her friends.

"Ivy, Skye, Fei, Taika, Cashlin!" Nancy greeted, picking up her younger sister luggage that she left behind. Cashlin, the daughter of Rarity, picked through her knock-off Gucci luggage while wearing her white leather gloves, pulling out a tissue. Dabbing her solid brown eyes, mascara and eyeliner stained her tissue.

"I am going to miss this place."

Ivy, daughter of Applejack, patted roughly on Cashlin back.

"It'll be just fine, Sugar cube!" Ivy heavily southern accent said.

"We'll be back by at least next year!" Skye and Fei, twin daughters of Derpy, continued Ivy sentence.

"Think of how much we will learn!" Taika, the daughter of Twilight Sparkle (quit laughin'!) grinned widely at the thought.

"Well, we can only hope!" Nancy and her friends climbed onto the bus, slamming the doors shut.


End file.
